1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus for performing printing on a sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
A printing apparatus discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-99214 stores a result of processing at the time when the power is turned off in an electrically erasable and programmable read only memory (EEPROM), which is a non-volatile memory. When the power is then turned on, control for performing initializing operations is executed according to the stored result of the processing.
When a sheet state (a type and a position of the sheet, etc.) is changed by sheet exchange or the like, operations corresponding thereto (resetting of the type and a width of the sheet, alignment of the sheet, skew correction, etc.) are required. The sheet state may be changed by a user exchanging the sheet and shifting the position of the sheet, for example, while the power is off. Therefore, various initializing operations, including the above described operations, are performed when the power is turned on.
If the sheet state is not changed, the above described operations are not originally required. However, it is not found whether the user has changed the sheet state while the power is off. Therefore, all predetermined initializing operations are generally performed when the power is turned on. Such initializing operations that may not be originally necessary prevent reduction in starting time of the printing apparatus.